The invention relates to a land transportation system for transporting a freight to a remote place.
In a conventional transportation system, freight is transported by car to a nearest station or air port, from there to specific station or air port by rail or air, and further to a destination by car. In another system, the automobiles are used from the forwarding place to the destination.
In all these systems, however, the men are necessary for driving the trucks and freight cars or flying airplanes, and the transportation is affected by the weather.